


I.O.U.

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lora provides Alan with a little work incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.O.U.

Alan sat stock still in his chair, arms up at the desk and hands at the keyboard. His eyes were staring at the screen, but not focused, his breathing forcibly calm and rhythmic as Lora's fingers delved in through the open zipper and wrapped around his burgeoning erection. Lora's form stood between his body and the opening to his cubicle, and she was talking in hushed tones about some data input for a current project. Any passerby would see nothing but two colleagues working on a project. His jaw clenched as he forced himself to tap at the keyboard, all too aware as her deft fingers pulled him free, and cupped him completely. A smile crept over her lips, just at the edge of his vision while she still talked in numbers and data lists.

Rustles and clicks and beeps and rows of keening printer motors from throughout the office was the background music to this particular dance, and Alan strained to keep his hips steady from thrusting into her hand. Her nose brushed against his ear and her breath worked its way down his collar while she murmered, her voice in code for their lover's game. He typed faster and her grip tightened. Teeth ran along the outer edge of his ear, and the pace of her hand quickened.

In the back of his mind, Alan was certain every one of his neighbors could hear him breathing hard as he struggled to keep his moans tied down. Lora was merciless and slowed not a bit. The keys clacked harder as he stuggled to keep up with Lora's numbers, and he bit down on his lip to force himself to stay focused. His hips finally betrayed him as he thrust into Lora's hand, one, twice, three times as the orgasm hit. Lora, darling Lora, was prepared for that mess, and cupped over the head of his cock, evidence of his orgasm kept off the furniture and floor. She kept talking, his fingers continued to fly over the keys, but he was barely there.

Her agile fingers cleaned him and replaced his clothing back to normal, then she laid a kiss on his neck after finishing with her data. His neighbors had been none the wiser to this game.  
"You owe me dinner, now.' Lora smirked. Alan looked back up at her as she left the cubicle, gaze following her.

'I most certainly do.'


End file.
